Black Cross A.K.A Khial
Black Cross A.K.A (Khial) Story After being found by a group of monks hungry, cold and no sign of his parents, they decided to raise him for their own. Through time they realized that he was going to leave the village one day to set out for his own life so they had the top 3 monks in the village train him at age 4. The monks trained him until he was at age 8 and with enough experience the ruler of the monks, Master Ares, felt it was time for him to show what he has learned. There is an ancient text written in the stone of hero's, it's a giant rock that lays in the middle of the village, that tells "the one who breaks the stone of Ares has the spirit of the hero's." The monks stood there with their hearts pounding with excitement Master Ares walked to the young learner and placed the stone between two cut in half logs, with great respect he bowed then took his position. Master Ares stepped back and watch with a calm look on his face. The young learner closed his eyes and took a deep breath, it was so silent that there was no silence, he open his eyes and let out a blazing scream! As his hand met the stone it broke into two pieces, he looked up and everybody frozen, they stood in the same position even Master Ares and his three trainers. Just after that 5 spirits appeared in front of him and one said "We are the ancient hero's. You have proved your strength many times. “Who are you?" Khail asked. “I am your spirit guide (Derdekea) , you have now 5 .Each will give you a distinctive skill that you will use in the future your 5th one is the Undead warrior Knight. Undead Warrior Knight (Alios) 5th spirit. lvl1 The Undead warrior Alios made a promise to his king that the castle would always be protected. One day out of blue the castle was under attack. That day the king was hidden away as the brave warriors stood there place and fought for the safety of the castle. When the ruler of the attacking army entered the castle, Alios stood guard and with his two blades of spirit, he then charged at the ruler and the battle began!One strike!* The second strike*...Cuts and gashes lead on the ruler but Alios was on his knees. At the moment hope was lost Alios stood up and waited for the ruler to attack. The ruler charged at Alios but he quickly countered his attack. Alios blade pierced the ruler but also causing the rulers blade to pierce Alios. After the battling was over and the enemy team reached, the king nominated Alios as one of his greatest warriors that ever lived. Skill:Expert with blade,long/short weapons. Captain Kinnet 4th spirit. lvl5 Captain Kinnet one of the bravest Pirates that ever lived. Kinnet worked on the side of the legendary Blackbeard. Kinnet took down 821 ships and concord 72 Island. Blackbeard seen him as a brother more than a friend, but when the day came to Blackbeard's death, Kinnet was told by Blackbeard to keep his ship and become the new danger of the seas. Skill: Defense against heavy impacts-swimming-swinging-ocean eye (can see up to extreme heights)-climbing-sailing 力 Or Li Spirit 3 lvl10 Master Li was legendary martial arts, karate and tang soo do teacher. At an ancient time in history, long ago before Alios or Kinnet, the legendary Master Li was said to defeat an entire army of 500 men with only his hands. Skill: (Mind seer) tell future-events and past- pressure points master): Derdekea the angel spirit 2 lvl 15 She is a divine female spirit who came to earth to save mankind. In Gnostic lore, she is known as the Supreme Mother or a War angel of light. Skill: Wisdom-flight-pure light-loyal-physical attack (Derdekea is the only spirit that can come into the physical realm and attack, guard or if you need wisdom) ' Night Assassin (Drake) spirit 1 lvl20' Drake is the best spirit out of the five others, he has all their ability's (INCLUDING GLIDING). Drake gives you the skill of stealth, high health, high mana, healing factor, healing mana factor, slow motion view O/F, carrying weights up to 525 pounds, night vision, rage of strength and pain has no limit :Uncontrollable: :Everyone is an enemy: This can be controlled through time. Story part 2 black cross 11 years later Khial lives in New york city at a apartment with his husky Ace. Khial has fought many battles and collected a lot of weapons, even some that aren't from Earth. His dog Ace has always helped out on his quests and even stopped one of his most hated enemy Båndoll. He is the greatest mind on earth and he seems to always have his way of getting out of trouble (he even attempted to blow up the Empire State Building). Khial (Black cross) has always come to a stalemate with Båndoll, never really defeating him just leaving him weak. Khial is currently on a mission to find his brother Jace. Weapon:Cross edge blade The cross edge blade is the remade version of the cross blade but better. Abilities: 1.Fading through anything 2.shape shifting into any seen weapon 3.Can send a pulse wave of bio electricity that disrupts any thing with a spirit:travels'3miles at the speed of sound Bag Bio electric batons/staff lvl3 Others-locked Basic Stats Intellect: Good (7/10) strength: Good (8/10) Magical DEF: Good (8/10) Magical ATK: Okay (5/10) Speed: Good (7/10) Durability: Okay (5/10) Energy: 200 Health: 130 Suit abilities Resistance to any climate and the elements fire, water, earth, wind and radiation poisoning. If health is below 40 he activates his advanced stats. The suits arm areas are made of carbon fiber titanium and can block 10 swords at once and can deflect bullets. The suit can also do voice commands for: Outer Electric impulses OEI, reverse climate attack RCA and gain power the more contact with bio electric energy causing him to gain his OVD faster also raising his attack and defense. Others-locked Advanced Stats Intellect: 19/40 Strength: 24/40 Magical DEF: 23/40 Magical ATK: 24/40 Seed: 33/40 Durability: 25/40 Damage per strike 40/50 Edge Cross Drive/Sp This is when Black cross begins to float and his outer body becomes a spirit, he stabs one blade in to the ground and sends the other blade into the sky. The blade that is in the ground: fades the area so anything that attached to the ground area will take the form of a ghost causing any enemy nearby to fall through the earth into a huge spirit pitt of insane demons with the power of 5,000 men that act as if they were zombies. The pitt only falls deeper into nothing. The blade that is sent in the sky: Creates a cyclone of spirits that causes any thing in the air to be sucked into a void of insane spirits that kill any thing that is in there sight. The void closes so nothing can escape. This special move take 100 energy Black Cross A.K.A Khial